Ellos eran
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Eran… Simplemente ellos eran…, lo que eran.


_Harry Potter es una creación de J. K. Rowling._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

_**Advertencia:**_ Esto contiene un uhmm, ¿ligero shounen ai? ¿slash? Si el tema te molesta, ofende, etc. te sugiero no leer.

**Dedicatoria:** Para Eli por el intercambio de fics. Estoy de acuerdo, a la siguiente habría a alguien más que invitar que NO agregue parejas inadecuadas en momentos INADECUADOS.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellos eran<strong>

**Amigos**

Sirus Black era...

Remus torció la boca al dar la mordida a su dulce, no le había tocado un sabor demasiado agradable al parecer.

–Estoy seguro –declaró el moreno, firme, a lo que James se ajustó los lentes demasiado pensativo.

James Potter era…

–¿Pero eso no es demasiado arriesgado?

El tercer agregado en la cama adjunta, chilló con la voz temblorina.

–A callar Peter. ¿Tú que crees Remus?

Peter Pettigrew era…

Callado, intentado ignorarlos y seguir su libro, él dio otra vuelta a la páginas mientras se tragaba otro dulce lo que, entonces, vino a propinarle un cojinazo en pleno rostro, y la mordida de la lengua.

–Ya, ya –masculló desdoblando la hoja dañada–. Sigo pensando que es una mala idea.

–Para ti, todo lo que está fuera del reglamento, es mala idea.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. La persona menos indicada para sermonear, Sirius Black, lo hacía.

–Esas cosas se han hecho para romperse. Deja de ser tan aguafiestas.

–Bueno –James dobló la hoja con el trazo mal dibujado–, ya que estamos de acuerdo, ¿qué esperamos?

Y no queriendo pero pasando, Lupin fue jalado ni más ni menos por el mismo Black. Francamente él se preguntaba por qué el otro se empañaba tanto en arrastrarles, y lo único que acudía a su cabeza era: romper las reglas, en este caso, de su estirpe. ¿Quién mejor sino un muggle?

* * *

><p><strong>Hermanos<strong>

Estaba débil, rasguñado y doblado sobre el mullido colchón improvisado. Podía, a través de sus parpados cerrados, apreciar una leve luz, pero no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos y toparse con la realidad.

–¿Remus?

Esa que avecinaba en terminar con todos sus esfuerzos donde él, había logrado esconder la verdad.

–Creo que está muerto –escuchó un intento de susurro que más que susurro, le penetró el cerebro a manera de chillido–. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

–No estoy muerto –anunció por fin, débil, pero vivo. Y, a como pudo, intentó medio levantarse y mirar. Peter era quien había estado a su lado, mientras James y Sirius estaban a un par de pasos, serios, llenos de libros, y con esa luz que él había sentido.

–¡Eso es! –anunció por fin James, sus ojos relucientes y dejando caer de golpe el libro que rebotó hueco contra la madera podrida del piso.

Sirius, quien le acompañaba, bajó la mirada y al leer lo que el otro, asomó una sonrisa en acuerdo y no pudo evitar estamparle un beso entusiasmado. –No esperaba menos de ti –apoyó y giró a los dos relegados–. ¡Tenemos la solución!

James, quien había escupido y seguía intentando quitarse la sensación del acto del otro, asintió volviendo a su felicidad, y alzó la mirada como el pionero de la revolucionadora solución.

–Pero eso, no se quita –Peter se enfurruñó nuevamente y miró a Lupin como si fuera algo contagioso.

–Es verdad –aclaró James–, pero nosotros no vamos a gastarnos en eso –Así que, mostrándose lo más ilustrado que se podía, alzó un dedo sabiondo–. Animagos.

Lupin parpadeó.

–Y ni comiences Lunático –Sirius se había parado y ahora le lanzaba una camiseta y un pantalón que se habían traído–, que no te estamos preguntando.

–¿Quién es Lunático? –El aludido quien no entendía nada, por fin, al parecer, cayó en cuenta que sus heridas habían intentado ser sanadas. Inevitablemente dejó la ropa a un lado y se sentó como pudo, para mirarles serio–. Dejen de jugar chicos, anoche pude asesinarles y... –Alzó pronto la mirada con una sacudida de memoria, y afilando la vista, fue a darse cuenta que James y Sirius tenían rasguños en la cara y parte de sus ropas estaba rasgadas–. ¿...?

–Escucha Lunático –Volvió Sirius, ahora más alejado a una ventana, y sacando un cigarrillo, fue a encenderlo. Era verdad que aún estaba joven para el hábito ¿pero qué más? Al final le encantaban las cosas muggles–, somos tus amigos te guste o no, así que tendrás que aprender a confiar en nosotros. ¿Verdad Cornamenta?

–¿Cornamenta? –James arrugó el ceño–. ¿Quién te dio permiso en poner los nombres?

–Soy el más indicado para eso. ¿Me dirás que no te gusta?

James calló, y tras considerarlo algunos segundos, se encogió de hombros.

–Y Peter... –aspiró una honda calada y, mientras tosía ahogándose, escupió a medias–, Col–gsancof.

James no pudo evitar echarse a carcajadas mientras Peter preguntaba ansioso una y otra vez, porque no había entendido el nombre.

Lejos, Remus los miraba sin quererlo comprender, pero con un agradable calor que tampoco quería aceptar. Quizás era porque estaban demasiado jóvenes para entender, en un par de días, o cuando vieran la gravedad de todo, entonces se sabría la verdad. Mientras...

Lupin también comenzó a reír y Sirius, todo colorado, había comenzado a enviarles ataques de bombas fétidas y agua helada.

... Mientras, aunque fuera por un ratito, valía la pena sentir eso en su pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Familia<strong>

Lupin abrió los ojos, y como se había hecho frecuente, ahí estaban ellos. También se encontraban lastimados, pero siempre que despertaba los veía ya intentando un seudo desayuno con las cosas que hubieran traído, y recordándose con pequeños dibujos de humo salidos de la varita, los sucesos de la noche anterior. Él no había entendido al principio la razón, pero tras varias veces, supo que todo se trataba de estrategia. Repetían los errores y aciertos.

–Pienso que estás comiendo de más Potter, eres demasiado lento.

–¿Me dices gordo? –se ofendió y levantó su camisa. Al principio era un esqueleto pero, desde que fuera a convertirse en buscador, James tenía ciertas cosas que presumir–. ¡Repítelo si te atreves!

Sirius le imitó, él también era jugador, sin embargo su complexión se encontraba mucho más definida. –¡Ve a llorar a otro lado, que contra ésto no puedes!

Y Remus parpadeó. Sus amigos habían aprendido hechizos para sanar, pero no eran tan buenos en ello. Podían curar raspones o heridas leves, pero...

–¡Vamos, inténtalo! ¡TE RETO!

Ahora Sirus estaba de pie junto a un hinchado James que también verborreaba.

Y sintió remordimiento ante las heridas que tenían a los costados. No entendía cómo ellos seguían haciendo lo que hacían, y jamás se habían quejado.

–¿Y qué haces ahí holgazaneando Lunático? –Sirius le había lanzado un pedazo de pan, que se le estrelló en la frente–. Se útil y aclárale a éste cuatro ojos que soy mejor que él.

–Sirius, deberás saber que Remus no miente, por lo tanto no puede decir semejante blasfemia –y James apuntó demandante al aludido–. ¡Vamos Lunático, dile la verdad!

Aquella vez cuando escuchó por primera vez la idea de animagos, le pareció ridícula. Ahora, escuchar esos apodos, le era tan familiar como eso que aún sentía en el pecho.

–Me temo que es verdad, no puedo mentir –sinceró mientras terminaba de sentarse y acercarse al pan que le lanzaran–. Entre pulgas y cuernos, no puedo decidirme.

Y mirándose en respuesta, los otros dos comenzaron a reír.

* * *

><p><strong>Verdad<strong>

Aquella vez no fue igual a las anteriores. Cuando despertara no había gritos, risas o golpes, ahora sólo había silencio.

–¿James?

El nombrado giró a verle y asintió a modo de saludo, éste estaba sentado entre él y otro bulto.

–¿Qué...

Cuando se levantó lo observó. Sirius estaba medio desnudo a un lado, el costado izquierdo estaba amoratado y mal tapado con unas gasas.

–Es una herida muy profunda –comenzó James–, he intentado todo, pero le ha dado fiebre. Intenté para llevarlo a la enfermería, pero el cabrón aún tiene fuerza para negarse.

Y aunque no recordaba los sucesos de la noche, Remus tenía la total seguridad de que había sido el culpable.

–Ja-James...

Éste se acercó con cuidado. –¿Sirius?

–Ja-James... –volvió–, dile a Lily que sus bragas me gustan.

–¡Idiota!

Y James le empujó por la cabeza cuando éste se había movido para plantearle un beso. ¡Como odiaba eso! Y lo peor, sabía que el otro lo hacía exactamente por eso. Y si metía a Lily en sus depravados comentarios ¡peor!

Y aunque se veía bastante grave, Remus supo con total certeza que él estaría bien. Sirius era alguien fuerte, un rasguño como aquel, no le mataría.

–_Soy fuerte Lunático, más de lo que crees. Hazte a la idea, porque no me quitarás de tu lado._

–Eres un imbécil, debí dejarte ahí –escuchó gruñir a James, quien se había levantado y caminaba encabritado por la habitación–. Debí…

Y hubo silencio, mucho, demasiado, al grado que eso le hizo buscar la razón.

–¿Lily?

Y ahí se encontraba. Peter, temblando bajó una varita amenazante, se agazapaba.

–¿Qué significa esto?

James, descolocado, reaccionó acomodándose lo que pudo las fachas, y carraspeó nervioso.

–No es lo qu-…

–No comiences a mentirme Potter. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Y que… -Esos ojos que tanto adoraba el de lentes, se deslizaron en la habitación y se centraron en el bulto medio muerto tirado–. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Sin permiso James fue arrollado y la pelirroja estaba ahora arrodillada al lado del Black, a quien miró duramente y de mal talante.

–¿Evans? –musitó el otro–, ¿has venido a regalarme tus bragas? –Y se encorvó para toser. La castaña se mostró preocupada la ver la sangre.

–James –éste saltó-, consigue agua, ahora –y al mandato el nombrado había desaparecido-. Siempre desee verte así –se refirió a el Black-, pero francamente ahora sólo me produces pena.

Sirius rió quejosamente.

Aquel día, en aquella tarde, mientras Remus esperaba paciente, se dio cuenta de algo importante mientras observaba a James quien no quitaba la vista de Lily. La magia no era lo que salía de una varita o los encantamientos que podían llegar a hacerse, la magia era lo que sentías al estar cerca de la persona que amabas.

–Estará bien.

–Te admiró Lily –había respondido el castaño.

Y no hubo un –No comiences Potter. -, esta vez no. La pelirroja sólo había bajado la mirada, parecía sonrojada.

Inevitablemente Lupin observó a Sirus, y se preguntó si por fin estaba descansando.

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo<strong>

Aquel día de graduación pensó que no volverían a verse. Bueno, cada uno tenía un camino que recorrer, sin embargo…

–Te lo afirmo Cornamenta –Sirius sentó el tarro de cerveza con fuerza.

–Lo dudo, el equipo es débil.

–Pero tienen la ventaja del buscador, ¡mejor no hay!

Ambos observaron nuevamente la lista de jugadores y quedaron meditabundos.

–¿Tú qué piensas Lunático?

–Bueno… –él tampoco estaba seguro. Tener un buen buscador no lo era todo. Las defensas del equipo contrario eran bastante impresionantes.

James, sin pensarlo, miró su reloj, antes de levantarse. –Señores, debo retirarme.

–¿Así te tratan?

Éste se encogió y sonrió tontamente, a lo que Sirius rodó los ojos. Desde que se había enterado que iba a ser padre, nadie podía quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa.

–Saludos a Lily.

Los dos que quedaron se miraron.

–¿Sabes? –comenzó–, si alguien me hubiera dicho en la escuela que Cornamenta se casaría con Evans, me hubiera reído hasta morir.

Lupin sólo dio un trago hondo a su tarro. Quizás hubiera pensado lo mismo, de no haber sido por aquel día. Ahora se tragaba esa conclusión, con aquella otra. Si alguien en un pasado le hubiera dicho que una de las personas más cercanas a él, sería un Black, no sólo hubiera muerto de risa, hubiera apostado su vida a que aquello sería imposible.

–Vamos –el moreno aplastó la colilla del cigarro y se levantó.

–¿A dónde?

Éste arrugo las cejas. –A casa, ¿a dónde más?

Y le arrastró.

Lupin había llegado por sólo unos días para pasarla cerca de sus amigos en aquellas fechas, pero no tenía deseos de ser molestia, así que había decidido quedarse en un hotel que se ajustara a su economía.

–Y no te lo pregunté, por si comienzas –agregó–. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo Lunático? Donde yo esté, tú siempre estarás.

* * *

><p><strong>Promesa<strong>

Llovía. A cantaros llovía como si el mismo infierno se estuviera levantando al mundo de los vivos. Aunque literalmente eso era justo lo que estaba pasando. Aunque hasta el momento no se sabía mucho del paradero de quien no debía ser nombrado, era claro que su poderío seguía vivo, y mientras tanto, la incertidumbre vivía.

Bajó la cabeza algo derrotado por las heladas gotas, pero de igual manera no se movió de ese lugar, incluso cuando la gente comenzaba a marcharse.

¿Por qué le sonaba tan familiar esa escena?

Sonrió afectado.

Ahora que lo recordaba, ya sabía cuál era la diferencia de aquella vez: la cantidad de gente.

Justo ahora sólo se trataba de unos cuantos, siquiera toda La Orden del Fénix.

En aquellos momentos habían sido tantos…, excepto él.

Excepto él…

––

–¡¿De qué demonios hablas? –vociferó enojado. Él jamás maldecía. Jamás. Pero en aquellos momentos no había podido evitar tomar a el otro sujeto por las solapas y golpearlo duramente contra la pared.

–¡Es la verdad! –chilló el hombre enano–, no lo digo yo, ¡lo dice todo el mundo!

Apretando los dedos hasta que le dolieron y con los dientes casi quebrados de apretar, le soltó repentinamente y a zancadas grandes, las más grandes y rápidas que podía, fue a buscar al único mago que podía decirle la verdad. La única y la cierta. Su voz le afirmaría que todo aquello era una endemoniada mentira y se reiría de semejante estupidez.

El corazón le vibró de sólo imaginarlo.

Sólo iba a creerle a él, a su voz. A nadie más.

–Sirius…

Tuvo que parar su correr cuando al cuerpo le faltó oxígeno y las costillas se le encajaban doblándole por el dolor.

–Sirius… –repitió, ahora para otra persona–. ¿Dónde se encuentra Sirius Black?

El encargado del Ministerio de Magos, quien tras echarle una rápida mirada, alzó su nariz con desden, antes de declarar con voz nasal que el prisionero había sido enviado directamente a Azkaban por su alto grado de peligrosidad.

–¡¿Cómo que lo han enviado?

–Es un Black…, señor. El Ministerio se toma todas estas cosas muy enserio, no podemos arriesgarnos.

–¡ÉL NO-...

–Remus –Una voz le detuvo, y la mano a su hombro le hizo girarse para toparse con unos ojos tristes y llenos de secretos–, es inútil que hables con ellos. Ven conmigo.

Para esos momentos él no entendía nada. NADA. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué era todo eso que le habían contado? Quería saberlo ya. ¡Necesitaba saberlo ya!

–¿Qué es l-...

La anciana mano volvió a detenerle, y con un asentimiento le indicó que continuarán. Lo único que pudo, en aquellos momentos, fue tragarse no lanzar un maleficio e intentar contenerse porque la sangre le vibraba por la urgencia de despertar de aquella pesadilla.

Porque sólo podía ser una pesadilla, sino ¿qué más?

Aquella mañana se habían despedido los tres, deseándose buena suerte puesto que ya se sabía los planes que continuarían. Era necesario salvaguardar a Lily y a James. Y francamente no podía estar más de acuerdo en que Sirius fuera el guardián. Aunque aceptaba que temía por su vida, sabía perfectamente que también, era un mago demasiado poderoso y con un ego tan grande que, de no haber quedado él, se hubiera ofendido eternamente con su mejor amigo.

Recordaba aquella mañana haberle dado gracia como el moreno tenía los ojos tan brillantes de orgullo, que parecía haber logrado un nuevo escalón de la gloria en cuanto al egocentrismo Black se refería.

–Entra.

Pasó rápidamente al cuarto. Dentro había uno que otro miembro de la orden, todos tenían las caras largas y espantadas.

–¿Q-…

–Como ya tendrán conocimiento, dos de nuestros amigos han fallecido de una manera lamentable…

Lupin saltó, alterado –¡¿ENTONCES ES VER-…

Dumbledore negó.

–Remus, sé que es difícil para ti, más que para cualquiera de nosotros, sin embargo son reales los rumores de la muerte de Lily Evans y James Potter.

–¡¿CÓMO ES QUE? ¡¿CUÁNDO? –No era su intención ser tan rudo, pero esa mañana acaba de despedirlos. Aquel día habían quedado en juntarse más adelante para pasar una tarde tranquila y jugar con el pequeño Harry–. Sirius iba a protegerlos. ¡JAMÁS LOS HUBIERA DELATADO! ¡PRIMERO MUERTO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SIRIUS?

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras el lobo giraba a todos. Ninguno decía nada. Ninguno le negaba lo que sucedía.

–Remus, Sirus fue llevado a Askaban por haber asesinado a muggles.

–MENTIRA. ÉL JAMÁS…

Dumbledore volvió a negar.

–No espero que lo creas. Incluso a mí me cuesta aceptarlo, pero hasta el momento, todas las evidencias muestran esa realidad.

–¡PATRAÑAS! –se paró de inmediato y enfrentó a los otros– ¡¿De verdad creen eso? ¡¿De verdad lo creen capaz de eso?

–Necesitas calmarte.

–¡Estoy calmado! –él manoteó una mano que intentó ayudarle y giró, enojado al mayor de todos–. Sirius era el guardián de Lily y James, ¡DE JAMES!. Él JAMÁS los hubiera delatado. Además, es imposible que matara a muggles, ¡no él!

–Por el momento, nos guste o no, no podemos hacer nada.

–¿No vamos a sacarle de ahí?

–Por supuesto. Nos presentaremos en la entrada y les pediremos amablemente que lo dejen salir ya que –Severus, pálido y lúgubre como siempre, escupió veneno desde su puesto–, es imposible que un Black pueda hacer algo así.

Inmediatamente Lupin sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo, pero antes de nada, de otro contra ataque le fue arrebata de las manos.

–Eso es lo único que se puede esperar de un ho-…

–¡Snape!

Ante la llamada de advertencia de Dumbledore, el de cabello negro apretó los labios y volvió su atención afuera, como en un principio lo hacia. Prefería estar observando cómo se movía la muchedumbre, que volver a escuchar lamentos sobre las muertes de esos dos idiotas.

Apretó los labios fuerte, con el dolor de estómago amenazándole con volverle a crecer.

–Remus, ir a Azakaban es demasiado complicado. Primero debemos revisar la situación. Por ahora debes calmarte. Todos aquí estamos afectados por los acontecimientos, así que te pido respeto hacia ellos también.

El castaño apretó los puños y, tras mirar de refilón la cara triste de sus amigos, no pudo evitar bajar la suya con vergüenza.

––

Levantó su mano para tallarse los ojos, sin lograrlo grandemente.

Aquel día en el cementerio, frente a la tumba de uno de sus mejores amigos y frente a la falta de otro, un abismo infernal le consumió.

Releyó bajo, el nombre en el epitafio:

–Sirius Black

Y ahora…, aquel que fuera a consumirle años atrás, se convertía en su completo universo. Ya no había un James…, y ahora, ya tampoco estaba un Sirius. Pero algo sí era seguro, algún día volverían a encontrarse, lo harían.

Fin

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios:<em> Pienso que James con Sirius la pega más.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
